


Say You Love Me (to my face)

by in_anotherlife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, But I promise they're endgame, Child AU, Divorce AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, Minor focus of relationships not on Kara and Lena, Slow Burn, Smut, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_anotherlife/pseuds/in_anotherlife
Summary: Let me preface this by saying this is a Divorce AU with a child! Kara and Lena will be going out on dates with people that aren't each other but this is very much a Supercorp love story. I hope you guys will give it a shot and enjoy!--After eight years of marriage and a young child, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are filing for divorce...At Kara's request. Their soon to be six-year-old, Lizzy, is the center of their lives and while they work through the trials and tribulations of co-parenting, working through their feelings and Lena being the self-sacrificing human we love, this is a love story.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 49
Kudos: 150





	Say You Love Me (to my face)

The weight of the pen sits heavy in her hand. Lena's no stranger to contracts and signing on the dotted lines but this one, this one is life changing. More life changing than when she came onboard as CEO and even more life changing than when she defied her mother and rebranded to L-Corp. 

Today, the deal on the line is her marriage. The final act in what has been a year-long battle of lawyers, therapy, arguments and so much more. Today, Lena is officially ceding the fight and granting the person she would do anything for her, her final wish. A divorce. 

If you asked the CEO on the day of her wedding if she ever saw this day coming, she’d probably have laughed in your face. 

“Lena?”

The brunette snaps out of her gaze, her eyes glistening with unshed tears to meet the gaze of her oldest confidant, Sam.

“Sorry, let me just…” Lena waves her hand around the papers in front of her before signing away the life she once knew. 

“Should you really be here today?”

“It’s just another day, Sam. How’s Ruby?”

Sam sighs, “She’s fine, really excited to have Lizzy over this weekend.”

“Lizzy’s been looking forward to it too,” Lena smiles as she looks at the photo of her daughter on her desk.

“You know you could make it a double sleepover and join us,” Sam says.

Lena smiles, “Another time, I promise. I need to get a few things in order at the apartment.”

“Right, I understand.”

Sam makes her way to the door before turning to face her friend, “It’s going to be okay Lee. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I promise…It’s going to be okay.”

Lena gives her friend a nod and as much of a smile as she can muster before losing herself in the silence of her office once more. 

** XX **

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“I’m hungry.”

“I should have known.”

“Did Alex send you?”

Kara hears the sound of Maggie shucking off her detective’s jacket and making her way toward her. 

“Do you think she’s going to hate me?” Kara asks as she stares out into the yard, watching her daughter kick a soccer ball back and forth with Alex.”

“No one could hate you, Kara.”

“What happens when she’s older and she asks why we’re not together? What happens when I have to tell her that I asked for this.”

Maggie sidles up next to Kara and intertwines their hands giving her sister-in-law a soft squeeze. “You tell her the truth. You tell her that her mothers love her very much, so much that they decided to bring her into this world and that no matter what, the love you have for her will persevere.”

“Never pegged you to be a secret sap, Sawyer.”

“Just don’t let Alex find out, will ya?”

The kitchen door slides open and Lizzy comes barreling through with Alex right on her heels.

“Hi Mama, hi Aunt Maggie.”

“Hi love, wash up will you? Dinner will be here soon.” Kara says giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“When did she get to be so big?” Alex asks ruffling her sister’s hair and giving Maggie a quick kiss before grabbing a bottle of wine and three glasses.

“I know, I can’t believe it, she’s going to be six before we know it, I for one am absolutely dreading it,” Kara replies taking a very grateful sip of her wine. “How was work?”

“Same shit, different day,” Alex replies. “I’m making a ton of progress though on my lab work. The researchist Lena referred me to is honestly amazing, I think we’re really close to a breakthrough.”

Kara gives her a polite smile, “That’s great, Alex. Really.”

Alex knows it’s hard for her sister to hear her wife’s name, but if you ask Alex, she doesn’t really care. She’s always been a fan of tough love and while she supports her sister’s decision to do this, Lena’s still her sister too and no matter what, she’s going to be around because of Lizzy and that’s something Kara is just going to have to understand and get used to.

“What’s for dinner Mama?”

“Pasta sound cool?” Kara asks already setting the table for four.

“The coolest! Is Mommy eating with us too?”

Kara halts in her action and Maggie takes over for her while the blonde squats down to meet the blazing emerald eyes of her daughter.

“Lizzy…We talked about this remember?,” Kara says leading her daughter into the hallway. “Mommy doesn’t live here anymore, so that means she’s not going to eat here anymore either. You’ll have dinner with her tomorrow, okay?”

“But why…” Lizzy whined.

“Baby, we talked about this…Now come on, we’ve got Auntie Alex and Maggie here for dinner.”

Lizzy contemplates her options for a second deciding what Kara thinks is either throwing a tantrum or sucking it up and settling into her seat for dinner. What Kara doesn’t expect is to see so much of Lena in her as Lizzy sets her shoulders back and walks back into the kitchen to join her family for dinner not uttering a word.

** XX **

“You sure you don’t want to come over for dinner? We’re making homemade pizza,” Sam asks for the third time that day trying to pry her best friend away from her office for a night.

“I’ll be fine Sam. There’s a few things I want to get set up at the penthouse for Lizzy,” Lena smiles as she shuts down her computer. Grabbing her things and the manila envelope sealing the fate of her marriage, she joins Sam on her walk to the elevator, dropping off the envelope on Jess’ desk to be delivered the next day.

** XX **

It’s quiet, that’s the first thing Lena notices when she walks through the front door. It’s been years since she’s been alone with this kind of quiet, with nothing but herself and whatever bottle of liquor she was indulging in that week. Not until she met her. The diamond in the rough that set her world on fire. It’s been almost eight years of noise, lively, joyous noise and so she can’t really help but feel numb to returning to the quiet that used to haunt her.

She kicks off her heels and grabs the stereo remote, the sounds of Tchaikovsky starting to filter through the home while she goes about her new nightly routine. Feeling the need to ground herself after work, Lena found herself finding solace in routine, a sure way to keep her mind occupied and not wonder what her daughter and ex-wife would be doing at that very moment.

A quick glance at her watch tells her it’s 7:30 pm, meaning Lizzy would be getting settled for bed and getting ready for their nightly video call, something that Lena found rather difficult to do after the first few weeks, but it soon became something she looked forward to, to get her through the day, at least until it was her days with Lizzy.

Grabbing herself a glass of wine and clicking the fireplace on, Lena found herself taking in the bare bones of her apartment and making a mental note to hire a decorator, something she’s been putting off for months. Her thoughts are interrupted when her phone rings earlier than usual and instead of Lizzy’s face greeting her its Kara’s name. 

“Hello?”

_“Lena, hi.”_

“K-Kara, hi. Is everything alright, is Lizzy okay?”

_“She’s fine, Alex’s getting her out of the bath, I just wanted to call and see if you had a chance to sign the papers today.”_

Lena shakes her head, she should have known better.

“Ah, right. Yes. I left them with Jess to mail out in the morning, I can expedite it if you’d like.”

_“Lena, come on don’t be like that…”_

“I’m not. I’m merely trying to give you what you want.”

The bitterness doesn’t go unnoticed and she can hear movement in the background which she suspects means Kara’s moving to a more secluded room to talk.

_“Lena, please.”_

“I’m giving you what you want Kara, isn’t that enough at this point? Did you really need to call and ask me if I signed the divorce papers you asked for? Honestly, Kara.” Tears are streaming down her face now and Lena tries her best not to crack and let the other woman know she’s hurting.

_“I’m sorry.”_

“But you’re not. Stop apologizing, just stop. I’ll have Jess deliver the papers to your office tomorrow. Please tell Lizzy I’ll call her first thing in the morning. I’m not feeling well. Goodbye.”

_“Lena wait — “_

She hangs up the phone and throws it against the wall and sadly, it isn’t the first or second time she’s done so.

** XX **

“Was that Lena?” 

“Yeah, she’s mad at me,” Kara huffs, reminding Alex of a baby Kara pouting because she wasn’t getting her way.

“Did you expect anything less, Kar?”

“I just didn’t think it’d be this hard Alex…I just…I thought we could be - “

“What, friends?” Alex laughs. “Come on, not even you’re that dense. You guys were never friends. You guys were always something more.”

“Not anymore.”

“Yeah, well I don’t think Lena would agree. Maggie and I are heading out, Lizzy’s all ready for you.”

Kara listens to her sister and Maggie say their goodnights to Lizzy before preparing to face her daughter after that lovely phone call.

“Hey sweetie.”

“Hi Mama, is it time to call Mommy?”

“Mommy’s actually not feeling too well, she said she’d call you in the morning, is that alright?”

“I guess…”

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Nothing.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Lizzy. What’s wrong?”

“I miss Mommy…I know what you said but I still miss her and I don’t…I don’t like it!”

Kara closes her eyes, she knew this wasn’t going to be easy. “Lizzy, we talked about this. You’re going to be with your mom this weekend, you’ll see her so soon.”

“I don’t care! I want my mom!”

“I am your mom Elizabeth.”

“NO YOU’RE NOT!”

Kara freezes. She knew things were going to be hard, she knew things with Lizzy would be difficult but she didn’t think it would be this difficult.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kara looks back at her daughter, arms crossed, raven-colored hair swept into a messy bun and green eyes burning back at her, a spitting image of Lena. Grabbing her phone she hits her speed dial and motions for her daughter to wait.

_“Hello?”_

“Lena, sorry to bother you…”

_“What’s wrong? Is Lizzy okay?”_

“Lizzy is fine…She’s just having a…moment…tonight.”

_“Put me on speaker.”_

“Mommy?”

_“Hi, bug. Care to tell me what’s wrong?”_

“I want you here.”

A pout starts to form as the five-year-old tries her best not to cry in her dinosaur footie pajamas.

_“How about I pick you up from school tomorrow?”_

“I want you now, Mommy. I don’t want to be here! I don’t want Mama!” Kara flinches.

“Elizabeth,” Lena’s voice gets stern. “I know that you’re upset and we’ll talk about that tomorrow but right now I need you to be the good girl I know Mama and I raised you to be.”

Lizzy’s sobbing at this point and it takes everything in Kara not to cry with her. 

“I want you to come home.”

_“Lizzy, please…Try to understand, bug,”_ even Lena sounds defeated at this point. _“Kara, take me off of speaker, please.”_

Kara nods despite the fact that Lena can’t see her and takes her off of speaker and steps out into the hall.

_“Why don’t I just come pick her up.”_

“Lena, you know what Dr. Griffin said.”

_“I understand what she said, but right now all I care about is Lizzy and her obvious meltdown.”_

“Lena, she stays here.”

_“If this is about days, for fuck’s sake you can take an extra day if you want. She’s clearly going through something.”_

“She said I wasn’t her real mom.” 

_“Kara…That’s not, you know that’s not true darling.”_

Kara’s breath hitches and by the sudden silence, she can tell Lena’s silently berating herself for her slip up.

_“Listen, it sounds like it’s been a long day. I can be there in 30 minutes, let me take her. I think you should take the night to yourself.”_

“It’s late.”

_“It’s not even 8 pm. I’ll be there in a bit.”_

“Okay.”

Kara hangs up, clutching the phone to her chest and tries her best not to let out a sob. This is harder than she thought it was going to be and the emotional roller coaster she’s been going through is barely over.

** XX **

With no traffic Lena can make the drive back to what was once her cozy suburb in 20 minutes, 15 minutes if she’s really determined but after hearing what Lizzy’s said to Kara, Lena’s better side gets to her. While it pains her to do so, she makes a quick stop to L-Corp, grabbing the manila envelope she deposited on Jess’ desk earlier and hurries back to her car. Then she’s halfway to House of Chan before she even realizes she’s doing it. 

The smell of the food wafting in her car reminds her she hasn’t eaten dinner and while she’s tempted to nab a potsticker, she decides not to - considers it one last parting gift to Kara. 

She’s pulling into a familiar driveway lined with daisies and she can’t help but smile at the memory of Lizzy and Kara covered in dirt while they planted. But that was then. Kara was initially against keeping the house but after a lot of thought, they didn’t want to take away yet another familiar thing in Lizzy’s life, so Kara kept it. It made the most sense with L-Corp downtown and Lizzy’s private school a halfway point between both of their homes now. 

Lena throws the car in park and kills the engine. It’s quiet here too but a comforting kind of quiet. The kind of quiet that lulls you to sleep and makes you feel safe. She does a quick check of her makeup in the mirror, tells herself it’s stupid but she checks nonetheless. Slipping the envelope into the bag of food, she quickly exits her car and makes the familiar walk to the front door.

She thinks about using her key knowing Kara declined her offer to get the locks changed but there’s still a part of her tempted to try and see if she kept her word but opts to ring the bell instead. 

She hears the security system disarm, Lena’s doing of course, and then the familiar patter of footsteps makes its way to the door. The door opens and a comforting smell of what was once her home hits the CEO hard and she’s never wished for just one more night than in that moment. When a pair of small hands greets her and pulls her in Lena is surprised at how much hasn’t changed in the home - she half expected Kara to change everything the second Lena packed her bags, but she tells herself it's probably for Lizzy's sake. 

"Hi, bug," Lena's face softens the way it does whenever she's around her daughter, the exhaustion clear on Lizzy's face as she fights away the sleep clouding her eyes. 

"You have everything?" Kara asks, standing in the doorway of the kitchen and Lena tries not to swoon, she really does but seeing Kara in her comfy pajamas, wearing a sweater she very well knows is hers is becoming a rather difficult task.

"Yes," Lizzy replies rather short and Lena makes a mental note to deal with that later. 

"We'll get going," Lena says rather abruptly not wanting to over stay her welcome. "Oh and here."

Lena hands over the familiar bag of takeout and Kara's eyes widen with hunger at the familiar smell of her favorite restaurant. "You shouldn't have," the blonde starts to say. 

"Old habits," Lena replies before helping her daughter into her coat. "I'll let the school know you'll have Lizzy tomorrow and Friday as well."

"Lee, please -"

The nickname, it stings too much and Kara knows that by the way Lena snaps her head up quickly to meet her gaze but her face is instantly replaced with a much colder one, one Kara knows is reserved for long days with the boys club that is the company's board and she stops whatever she's about to say. 

"It's in the contract, Kara. Don't worry about it."

That hurts Kara more than it should but she nods and lets it go. 

"Say goodnight to your Mama, Lizzy." The child nods and despite the night's earlier antics she runs to hug the blonde around the knees and beckons her for a kiss on the cheek as well. "Love you Lizzy." 

"Bye, Mama!" Then the two brunettes are out the door and Kara tries her best not to watch them as Lena works to buckle their child in. Lena honks in acknowledgement that she’s leaving and Kara waves to Lizzy from the living room window, all smiles even though she’s hurting inside. 

The smell of potstickers brings her back to earth as she lazily sets up in the living room to catch up on the news and binge eat her feelings. She’s alfway through the first box of potstickers when she notices an envelope sticking out of the bag. Wiping the grease off her hands and onto her pajamas instead she opens it up and hurts all over again.

She pulls out the documents in its entirety and finds three copies of their divorce papers, one for her lawyer, one for Lena’s and one for the court, all neatly signed by Lena Luthor-Danvers. 

This shouldn’t hurt is what Kara tells herself but seeing the papers and talking about them over the phone are two completely different things. She tells herself she’s just emotional because of Lizzy’s comments earlier but she can’t deny the feelings that emerge when on her copy of the divorce papers she finds a post it note with one simple word written so elegantly in cursive: Always.

** XX **

Her alarm hasn’t gone off yet but Lena’s already up and she can tell today’s going to be better. Maybe it’s the weight of the papers officially being signed off her shoulders or the fact that there’s tiny hands gripping at her night shirt - a feeling she’s missed so much, but either way, today is just going to be great, she knows it.

She kisses Lizzy on the forehead and ever so gently removes herself from the tiny human’s grasp to start their day. After a quick shower, she’s laid out both her and Lizzy’s outfits for the day and has already begun cleaning out her inbox with one hand while the other softly untangles knots in Lizzy’s hair.

Lizzy wakes up shortly after with a big smile on her face telling her Mommy it felt like she slept on clouds that morning and Lena can’t help but smile back.

They’re quickly fed and dressed and before Lizzy knows it she’s being escorted to National City Private School with her mother. The closer they get to the school doors, the more Lena can sense the hesitation in her daughter. A text from Jess tells her that her meeting is being pushed up instead of back but Lena can’t think of anything but her daughter, who she pulls over to the side for a quick chat.

“Everything okay bug?” she asks buttoning up her daughter’s uniform jacket.

“Why can’t I stay with you?”

“Eyes up, bug. When you’re talking to people you want them to know you’re paying attention, yeah?”

“Yes, Mommy,” she replies with a full gaze. “Why can’t I stay with you?”

“You have to go to school bug. That’s how you’re going to get so smart and beat Mommy at chess.”

“No...Why can’t I live with you? At your house?”

Lena’s eyes widen and she gets it now.

“Lizzy, we talked about this. I know it’s really hard to understand right now, I can only imagine what you’re thinking but I promise you that your Mama and I, we’re going to be there for you no matter what, okay? I know sometimes it isn’t going to be easy but I promise you, whenever you want to talk to me, you can call me or video call me. Whatever you need and when you’re with me and you miss your Mama, you can do the same, okay? I promise.”

Lizzy’s having a hard time maintaining her focus on her mom and instead goes to hold her hand instead.

“I’m not scolding you, I promise. I’m not mad at you either. You know I would do anything for you, Elizabeth. Anything — and your Mama and I, we’re doing our absolute best right now. I promise you it won’t always be this hard.”

Lena’s crying now, something she’s gotten used to over the last few months and Lizzy not knowing what to do cries right with her and hugs her mother around the legs.

“Well aren’t we a sight for sore eyes,” the CEO laughs wiping the tears from both their faces.

“I want ice cream,” Lizzy replies and Lena rolls her eyes because of course she does, she’s half a Danvers after all.

“Well if you’re extra good today maybe Mama will take you, yeah?” Lizzy nods and puts on her bravest face for her Mommy and kisses her goodbye.

Lena watches her go, brimming with pride at the incredible daughter she’s raised and then she’s bustling back to her car to get to work with nothing but the motivation to be better for her daughter on her mind.

** XX **

“Kara, are you listening?”

“Hm?”

The blonde looks up to find three separate pairs of eyes watching her as she mindlessly twirls her hair.

“You know what guys, let’s table this conversation for tomorrow morning, in the meantime get your pieces sent to your editors and we can start fresh tomorrow.”

The two other reporters nod in understanding leaving the office leaving Kara and their boss alone.

“I’m sorry James,” Kara apologizes. “I’ve just been so...”

“Sad?”

“Not even that, it’s just weird and Lizzy...Fucking Lizzy is in the middle of all of this and it’s just heartbreaking, James. I don’t know what to do.”

James sighs and takes up the spot next to his longtime best friend. “Listen Kara...You and Lena...A love like that, it’s not going to be easy to recover from, throw in a kid and I can’t even imagine.”

“When you and Lucy...”

“Lucy and I never stood a chance, we were nothing compared to you and Lena. You’re one of of my best friends Kara, I’ll always be by on your side, you know that, so I love you when I say I need you to go home and take some time off.”

“James, you can’t,”

“It’s not a punishment, okay? I promise. I just think you could use some time to yourself. Go to Metropolis, visit Clark or go to Midvale, take the rest of the week off and reset.”

“Are you sure? I know we have that big editorial meeting on Monday, I could help prep for it and make sure - “ James waves her off. It’s under control. Do this for yourself, okay?”

Kara nods and pulls her friend in for a hug and grabs her bag to head out. A full four days off, what is she going to do?

** XX **

“Hey, Mom.”

“Kara, honey! How’s everything going?”

It takes Kara less than three seconds to crack and only two more for Eliza to know what to do.

“I’ll get some chicken soup going, what time should I expect you?”

** XX **

**Kara (1:39 pm):** I need to go to Midvale tonight through the weekend, is it okay if Lizzy stays with you the extra two days?

**Lena (2:01 pm):** Of course.

Those dreaded bubbles pop up and Lena watches with fascination and anxiety for a response.

**Kara (2:02 pm):** Thanks.

One worded texts, that’s what they’ve come to. Lena sighs tossing her phone back on her desk. She wanted to ask why, why was Kara going home? Was she okay? Did she see her note? Did she sign the papers? But it wasn’t her place anymore and the curious in her is just too much to handle.

It was never supposed to be like this...This wasn’t supposed to be their life...and yet, here they are. 

“Miss Luthor, I’ve got Agent Danvers on line three for you,” Jess beeps into her intercom. 

“Thank you, Jess,” she replies. “And can you please give the headmistress a call and let them know that I’ll be picking up Lizzy from school today and tomorrow?”

Jess quickly acknowledges her request and patches Alex through. Lena has a feeling she knows why her former sister-in-law is calling but she can’t quite shake the feeling that something else must be going on.

“Agent Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena answers in her most professional voice.

“Cut the crap, you’re forgetting I’ve seen you do the naked barn run in Smallville,” she can practically hear Alex rolling her eyes and it brings back a familiarity she’s missed. “How are you?”

“Shouldn’t you be asking your sister that?”

“I am.”

Her response takes Lena by surprise sparking tears in the CEO’s eyes.

“Look, I don’t like it but we both know my sister,” she doesn’t say her name for a reason. “You’re still family, Lena, do you hear me? So you better get used to me popping in every now and then.”

“Or what?”

“I’ll sic Eliza on you.”

Lena laughs and she can’t remember the last time she genuinely has laughed and she’s immediately enveloped in a warmth of safety. 

“Well we wouldn’t want that, now would we? Now how’s Maggie?”

** XX **

The trip to Midvale brings a wave of nostalgia to the younger Danvers but the fresh air and smell of the ocean is something to be desired. When she pulls into the driveway of her childhood home, she hears the familiar jazz medleys she used to hear when Eliza and Jeremiah would dance together after dinner and she’s immediately grounded and brought back to earlier times.

_“Lena, so good to see you honey! You’re practically glowing!”_

_“Hi, Eliza,” the brunette says greeting her mother-in-law. “And I’m fat, it’s okay, you can say it. The bigger I get, the sooner this monster is out of me,” she replies pointing at her very pregnant stomach._

_“You’re beautiful, Lee and that monster you’re talking about is our soon-to-be beautiful daughter.”_

_“Gag me,” a very grumpy Alex emerges from the back of the SUV._

_“Watch your tongue Alexandria,” Eliza warns._

_“Mom, it’s been almost five hours of ‘honey this,’ ‘beautiful that,’ I’m about to drown myself in the ocean.”_

_“Well if you can hold off until we’ve all eaten that would be ideal, sweetheart,” Eliza chimes back._

“Dinner’s not gonna eat itself, honey.”

Kara snaps out of her flashback, a spoonful of a soup sitting in her right hand. She looks at Eliza, the woman that sacrificed so much to give her a life worth having and she smiles. 

“Sorry, I just remembered something from work and must have spaced out.”

“You know I raised you honey,” Eliza begins. “So believe me when I say this, whatever it is that’s weighing on you, it’s going to be okay. And when you’re ready, I’m here.”

Kara’s eyes mist over with tears threatening to fall. She takes one look at Eliza and suddenly she’s 13 again and in her mother’s arms crying over a stupid girl who made fun of her haircut.

“My girl…,” Eliza coos. “It’s okay. You are so brave honey. So unbelievably brave and your daughter is going to understand that and Lena…She will never demonize you for this. Never.”

The two stay like that for some time, soup long forgotten and cold. 

** XX **

“You ready bug?” 

“Coming!” Lizzy’s yells are a bit distorted and Lena can’t figure out why but when her daughter emerges with a dinosaur hoodie trapped around her face she gets her answer.

“Mommy…”

“Yes?” Lena replies stifling a laugh.

“I’m stuck.”

“I see that,” Lena tugs her daughter closer and helps free herself of the monstrosity that is this hoodie, Kara’s purchase no doubt.

“Better?”

“Much better.”

“Now do you remember what we talked about?” Lena says sternly.

Lizzy suddenly finds the floor rather mystifying as she directs her gaze downwards. “I need to apologize to Mama. I was mean and that’s bad.”

“Lizzy,” Lena warns.

Lizzy takes a deep breath and looks at her mother, “I need to say sorry for hurting Mama’s feelings. She’s my Mama too and I shouldn’t have said that.”

Lena smiles, proud of how put together her child is for not even being six and then she gestures for Lizzy to join her on the couch.

“Okay, here we go.”

The phone rings three times before it’s answered and suddenly Kara’s beaming face is on the screen and Lizzy squeals in delight.

“Hi, Mama!”

_“Hi, my Lizzy. I’ve got someone special here with me, do you want to say hello?”_

“Grandma!!” Lizzy squeals even louder grabbing the phone out of Lena’s hands and bringing it as close to her face as possible. “Hi, Grandma! Do you see my hoodie? It’s got dinosaurs on it and when I put the hood up,” she tries gracefully to put it up, “I have spikes!”

Lena laughs leaving her daughter to her ministrations and returns to the kitchen to grab herself a glass of wine.

_“Lizzy that is one hoodie,”_ Eliza replies. _“Lena, hi dear.”_

“Hey, mom,” Lena replies not even realizing her mistake. “Sorry, Eliza.”

_“Enough of that,”_ Eliza insists. _“You’re still my daughter.”_

Lena, thankful she’s far enough from Eliza’s concerning gaze, smiles and raises her glass in a toast and busies herself to let Lizzy have time with them.

“Mama, why are you with Grandma?”

_“Just a quick visit love, how was your day?”_

“It was great! We painted today and I made the coolest picture!” 

Lena coughs from behind causing Lizzy to turn around. With an arch of her brow Lizzy turns her attention back to Kara and sighs.

“Mama. I’m really sorry for hurting you. I didn’t mean what I said you’re my Mama too and I’m really sorry.” 

Kara looks like she’s about to break out into tears (again) but Eliza puts an arm around her daughter and it seems to center her.

_“Thank you, Lizzy. That was a very grown up apology. Sometimes we say things we don’t meanbut you did the right thing in saying sorry,”_ Kara reassures her.

Lena, still in the background smiles, proud of her daughter but also plagued with a memory from months prior.

** XX **

_“Kara, honestly, I don’t want to talk about this again.”_

_Lena shrugs off her coat and makes her way to the bar cart and she can practically feel Kara’s eyes on her but she ignores it and goes for a glass of Scotch anyways._

_“No, Lena. This isn’t something we can just ignore, okay?”_

_Lena, not wanting to push her any further, takes a heavy sip and turns to face her wife._

_“Okay, let’s talk.”_

_“Well don’t do me any favors,” Kara mumbles._

_“Do you want to talk or not, Kara?”_

_“I’m tired Lee.”_

_Downing the rest of her drink Lena gestures for them to go to bed._

_“No, Lena. I mean I’m tired.”_

_Lena looks at her wife, blue eyes that used to shine so bright suddenly dull and sad._

_“I’m tired of this,” Kara exclaims gesturing to the space around them. “I am tired of coming home and feeling like this!”_

_“Kara, it’s just a rough patch, everyone has them but we can get through this.”_

_“Can we?” Kara asks, her voice unsteady._

_“Of course we can,” Lena says, going to grab Kara’s waist and bring her in for a hug and nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck. “We’re the Luthor-Danvers, there’s nothing that can get in our way.”_

_Kara’s still silent her body rigid against Lena’s and that truly should have been the red flag for the brunette._

_“Lena,” Kara starts pushing herself away from her wife. “I just don’t think I can do this anymore.”_

_Lena, finally seeming to understand the severity of the situation turns away, “What are you saying Kara?”_

_“You know what I’m saying.”_

_“Well then you’re going to have to say it,” Lena stutters. “SAY IT!”_

_“I want a divorce.”_

_In an instant, Lena’s world shatters._

_“Why?” Lena asks going to pour herself another glass._

_“What do you mean why, Lee? Have you not been around these past few months? This past year?”_

_“Don’t you dare,” Lena retorts, whipping around to face Kara, eyes brimming with tears. “Don’t you fucking dare. I have been working my ass off. Everything I have done has been for this family and you know it.”_

_“Was it though?”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Was it really for your family.”_

_Lena looks like she’s about to explode with anger at the tenacity Kara has to question her._

_“I don’t know how you could say that. I’ve been here. I take Lizzy to school, I go to work, I come home and make sure dinner’s ready for the three of us and I do it over and over again. What more do you want from me?”_

_“I want a wife Lena! I want someone to come home to that isn’t glued to their phone or constantly trying to make things that are already good better, when you could be with your family. Your wife who misses you, your child who doesn’t understand! You’ve turned exactly into your brother, obsessed with work, obsessed with everything but your family, your legacy and I hate it!”_

_Silence._

_The second it leaves her mouth Kara regrets it. Lena looks as if she’s been slapped and somehow Kara thinks that would have been better than saying what she said._

_“Lena, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m angry and I didn’t mean it.”_

_“You did,” Lena says, straightening her back. “You did mean it. You do mean it.” Lena pours the rest of her drink out, something Kara doesn’t think she’s ever seen, before grabbing her purse and keys._

_“Lena what are you doing?”_

_“I can’t be here, I will not be here,” Lena says, transforming into someone Kara hasn’t seen since college. “I am going to go. I will pick Lizzy up from Alex and Maggie’s tomorrow and drop her off to soccer practice.”_

_“Lena please, just stay.”_

_Lena shakes her head and her voice is steady and lifeless when she continues. “I will call our lawyers and have them draft up the papers and I will move back into my old place.”_

_“You don’t even want to try?”_

_“I don’t really know what to try for right now, Kara. There is one person in this world I never wanted to become, one. And today, the love of my life has informed me that I have become him and that she hates it,” Lena looks at her now. “I have failed to uphold my vows to you and that is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life.”_

_Kara’s crying as she braces herself against the kitchen counter. Her eyes never leaving Lena’s._

_“I have failed you…I have failed our child and I…I don’t know what to do but give you what you want. We’ve done the therapy, we’ve tried to be…I don’t know what to do for you anymore, darling, so this. If you want this, I will do this for you, but mark my word Kara, it will be the last thing I ever do for you.”_

_The icy stare Kara receives tells her more than she needs to know. This is it._

_“Thank you.”_

_With that, Lena makes her way to the door but not before stopping in front of Kara first, giving her a sad smile and doing her best to remember this moment before leaving._

_“Lena, I’m sorry.”_

_“Don’t…It’s okay. It’s okay,” she sobs. Kara, doing the thing that comes most natural when it comes to Lena, pulls her into an embrace and kisses her head._

_“Lee…” Kara says pulling away to look at her wife. There’s so much want, so much yearning and…hope. “We shouldn’t…” Kara whispers, tilting her forehead to Lena’s._

_“Please, Kara…Please,” Lena pleads._

_“I love you, Lena.”_

_“Please, Kara. For me, please.”_

_Kara nods, understanding exactly what she needs. Their lips finally meet, needy and full of unspoken emotion._

_“Take me to bed, darling,” Lena whispers sucking on Kara’s ear and the blonde curses with how easy she is when it comes to her wife._

_Kara nods taking Lena’s lips once again and slightly bending to grab the brunette’s thighs and wrap them around her waist. Lena latches onto Kara’s neck while she goes to unbutton her blouse revealing one of Kara’s simpler bras but it still drives her wild if the way she grinds onto her is any indication._

_Lena returns her lips to Kara’s and kisses her with every fiber in her being and sucks on Kara’s tongue causing the blonde to slam them into the wall knocking down a few photos along the way. Lena’s feet touch the ground and unable to hold back hikes up her skirt and grabs Kara’s hand._

_Kara moans at the touch. Lena is soaked._

_“All for you, darling.”_

_Kara moans again, tugging Lena’s lacy underwear down and immediately finding warmth in the other woman thrusting in two fingers._

_“Fuck!”_

_Lena bites her lip to keep from getting louder as Kara picks up the pace and with one change in the angle of her wrist, Lena breaks, her moans filter throughout their home and Kara doesn’t think she’s heard anything sexier than what she’s hearing now._

_Kara can tell Lena needs more with the way Lena’s walls continue to squeeze around her. She thrusts into Lena once more before fully pulling out and Lena groans in disappointment._

_“Patience, baby.”_

_Kara lowers herself to her knees her eyes glued to Lena’s and Lena’s head hits the wall behind her as Kara’s tongue teases her slit._

** XX **

Lena’s brought back to reality hearing her daughter imitate the sound of a dinosaur with laughter stemming from the phone in her hands.

“And tomorrow, I get to sleep over at Auntie Sam’s!” Lizzy exclaims. 

_“Well that sounds like a blast!”_ Kara replies.

“Yeah! We’re gonna see the new dinosaur exhibit and watch Jurassic Park!”

_“No way! I’m so jealous!”_

“Maybe we can go when you’re back Mama?”

_“That sounds like a great idea, Lizzy.”_

“For my birthday? Me, you and Mommy?”

Kara’s face drops and Lena suddenly feels parched. 

“Bug? You know what, it’s getting late, why don’t we say goodnight to Mama and Grandma?”

Kara’s never looked more relieved in her life, _“I love you, Lizzy. I’ll see you on Sunday.”_

“Love you Mama, love you grandma. Goodnight!”

Failing to hang up the phone, Lizzy hands the phone back to Lena and runs into her room.

“Oh, Lizzy.” Lena laughs to herself before realizing Kara’s still on the other end.

_“Oh, hey. Sorry about that, I’m just going to go…”_

Lena is still quiet.

_“Thank you, again. For the potstickers..and for…you know.”_

“Right…Goodbye, Kara,” Lena says before pushing the hang up button twice just to be safe. She thinks back to Lizzy’s request for her birthday and stares at the bottle of wine on her counter. A problem for another day she thinks and pours herself another glass.

** XX **

“She really asked for you guys to be together on her birthday?” Sam asks as she plucks two bottles of wine from the shelf, handing them over to her friend.

“She did, you should have heard her voice. It sounded so…small but excited. Like she was afraid to ask. It broke my heart,” Lena replies pouring herself a glass of red and a glass of white for Sam.

The two cheers their glasses and exhale as they take in their two daughters playing nicely in the living room.

“I suppose I’ll have to ask Kara.”

“You’re such a sucker.”

“It’s for Lizzy,” Lena admonishes her friend. “Everything from here on out is for Lizzy.”

Sam studies her friend for a moment, carefully thinking how she wants to broach the next subject but doesn’t really know any easy way to do it so she just.

“Andrea Rojas called me last week.”

“Oh?” The familiar name seemingly not affecting Lena or so it seems.

“She’s coming to town week after next, she wants to grab dinner.”

“Business?”

“Amongst some pleasure, yes,” Sam replies. “She’s looking for an apartment, she asked for my realtor. It seems her father’s company is looking to make a name for themselves in National City.”

Lena frowns at this and gulps the remnants of her glass. 

“You should give her a call,” Sam replies pouring her another glass.

“Oh that’s rich,” Lena scoffs.

“Lena, the two of you were practically engaged.”

“Oh that’s a stretch. It was old politics and family drama.”

“You still loved her,” Sam rebuttals. “And she loved you.”

“And then I met Kara.”

Sam silences quickly after that. “You still love her.”

“Of course I do. I didn’t want this Sam. I didn’t want the divorce, I didn’t want to tear my family apart and the last thing on my mind right now is dating and Andrea Rojas of all people!”

“Mommy?” 

She doesn’t realize how her voice has raised and frightened her daughter. 

“Hey, bug. Sorry about that, Mommy and Auntie Sam were just…arguing over a few work things.”

Sam turns around to chip in, “I lost, don’t worry kiddo,” she says giving her best smile. She turns back to see Lena checking her watch and grabbing her coat. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning, okay, bug? Then I’ll drop you off at Mama’s.”

Lizzy runs to her mom to give her a hug and quickly runs back to where Ruby is rolling out sleeping bags. “Bye, Mommy. I love you!”

“You’ll make sure she FaceTime’s Kara by 7:30?” Lena asks avoiding eye contact.

“I will. Lena look…I’m sorry. I was out of line.”

Lena doesn’t reply.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay. I don’t like to see you hurting.”

“I know, it’s just…it’s still so new, Sam…I just want to get through this one day at a time.”

“I pushed too much. I’m sorry.”

“I shouldn’t have raised my voice.”

Sam pulls her friend into a hug and before Lena starts to cry she pulls away and waves her friend off.

** XX **

When Lena gets home she wills herself not to check her work email but the lack of her daughter’s company gets the best of her. She marks a few emails as urgent, sends a few to Jess and almost overlooks an email from Andrea Rojas herself.

“Well someone just seems to be popping up everywhere,” Lena mutters.

_Lena,_

_I suppose this might come as a surprise, unless Sam’s filled you in, but I’m in town for a week and would love to grab some dinner if you’re free. Before you question it, yes this is a personal ask but also a business one. I know it’s been quite a few years but I’d love to see you._

_Let me know. It would be really great to see you, Lena._

_Andrea_

Lena sighs. She puts Andrea’s email aside and pulls up a new message instead.

_Jess,_

_Can you please send a note to Kara’s assistant and see if we can schedule an afternoon for lunch and a visit to the new dinosaur exhibit for Lizzy’s birthday? Sometime next week would be preferable. Let Eve know we can take care of the accommodations._

_Thanks,  
_ _Lena_

She knows this is petty, she knows she can easily email Kara herself but if she’s really determined to start anew, this is the path she has to take. She reluctantly hits send and shuts her laptop down for the night. 

Staring out in the emptiness of her living room, Lena decides to call it a night and buries herself in the comfort of her bed. 


End file.
